7 years from the 13th
by milarion forever
Summary: A childhood meeting, a school, and a love. T for language in future chapters.. It won't be that bad, just a few words slipping out. Please R
1. Chapter 1

A little girl lay on her stomach in a clearing with her feet up in the air.. She picked petals from a flower. Her long red hair flowed down her back and around her face in a gentle cascade. Ginger eyes were edged with hazel and gold. Her tiny face was adorable, yet it showed a love for knowledge. She was four, dreaming about the day she would go to Hogwarts. A crisp wind blew through the clearing. It was fall. The leaves were deep crimson and gold, tinted with orange. With the little girl sitting in the middle, the clearing seemed full of life and joy. Magic seemed to lace the edges. There was a rustle in the bushes. The girl sat up, wondering who could have discovered her favorite place. A boy of about the same age stumbled out into the open. He had silver-blonde hair, piercing grey eyes and a pointed nose.

"Hello." The girl smiled at him. "Who are you?" The boy blushed.

"I'm Scorpius. What's your name?"

"I'm Rose Clarrissae, but you can call me Rose. Why are you here?"

"I was ex-ex—" Scorpius stomped his foot in frustration at not being able to pronounce the word. Rose smiled.

"You mean 'exploring'?"

"Yeah. You're smart." Rose blushed at the compliment.

"Thank you." Rose gestured to the grass next to her. "D'ya wanna sit down?" Scorpius nodded and plopped down beside her.

"I can't wait to go to Hogwarts!" he said excitedly.

"Me neither! Sometimes I think I'll never go."

"Yeah."

"Hey," said Rose. "It's Friday the 13th."

"So?"

"It's a day of chance for mortals…but for wizards…well, I've read that it marks your path for the rest of your life. If you meet someone, it means you were supposed to, and they'll be important. I don't believe that. I mean, I've already met my dad's friend today and I was told I wouldn't see him again for a really long time. Everyone says I'm too smart to be four," she announced proudly. Scorpius silently agreed, though not in a bad way. "What house do you think you'll be in?" she asked.

"I hope Ravenclaw. My dad was in Slytherin. I don't want to be in that house though."

"My momma said that evil is from there." Scorpius shuddered. "Well, it's getting late. I'll see you around, Scorpius." As she left, Rose wondered if she would. They had only met by accident, right? Little did she know, that was not the case. Scorpius would become such a large part of her life.

_**Bwhahahaha…cliff-hanger! This was short, because it was only the prologue. I'll see ya'll later! =P**_


	2. Memories

_**OMG…I am so sorry. You can write a review depicting my horrid death. I deserve it. *hangs head* Anyway…Here is the real first chapter!**_

Rose Clarrissae Weasley stood on platform 9-&-3/4. She was nervous. Very nervous. Tonight she would start her first year at Hogwarts. What if she wasn't in Gryffindor? What if, even worse, she was sorted into Slytherin?_ No_, Rose told herself. She couldn't think that. Ever. Her parents had told her she would do fine. Her mother, Hermione Granger was very sure that Rose would ace all the tests. Her father, Ronald Weasley, suddenly stiffened. She looked up at his to ask what was wrong. He was staring at a family with white hair and…piercing gray eyes. Rose froze. She was plunged into at whirl of childhood memories. Her mind sharpened a particular event, when she was four. A clearing, a boy, a name. Scorpius.

Scorpius Draco Malfoy stood next to his parents. He stared in awe at the platform around him. He was a wizard and had heard all about this place, but being here made it seem so intimidating. It was loud, crowded, and people avoided his family. He knew why, he had overheard his parents talking about it, but it didn't make it any easier. He wasn't his dad, for goodness sake! He looked up at his parents, only to find them looking at a family. Red hair, two children, ginger eyes…WHAT?! He looked again. Ginger eyes, edged with gold and hazel. She caught his gaze, her eyes widening. A word, a girl, a name. Rose.

Rose looked at Scorpius. They stared at each other. Rose didn't realize she was moving until she felt her mom's hand on her shoulder.

"Rose? Are you alright?"

"Yeah, fine…"

"The train's leaving!" Hermione shoved Rose onto the train as it started to slowly move. Everybody else was already on. Out of the corner of her eye, Rose saw Scorpius running towards her, since her door was the only one open. She jumped up the stairs, frantically holding the door. Scorpius barely made it before it shut. The train was gathering speed, about to enter the tunnel. Rose turned and waved to her mother, then was enfulged in black. She whipped out her wand and muttered, "Lumos." There was a tiny flare on the end of her wand. She turned around to find Scorpius staring at her in wonder.

"I still you're too smart," he blurted out, then blushed.

"Sc-Scorpius?"

"That's me. I thought you said we wouldn't meet again."

"You remember!"

"Uh, duh. Of course I remember. It's not like I had any—" He stopped himself.

"Any what?"

"It's nothing." Rose shrugged.

"Okay." She suddenly realized the two of them were in the hallway. In the dark. By themselves. With enough light to light just one candle. Her heart started racing. "I'm going to find a compartment." She turned to leave but Scorpius grabbed her arm.

"Wait! Can I come with you? I-I don't have anywhere to sit." Rose smiled.

"Sure." They walked down the hallway, but all the compartments were full. Well, all except for one. It was at back, with unlit candles. Rose opened the door, expecting it to empty, saw her cousin Albus sitting by himself. Rose wasn't sure what he was doing there, but Scorpius pushed past her when she stopped. He himself stopped when he saw who was sitting in the compartments.

"Is that who I think it is?" he asked Rose.

"Yep. My cousin Albus Severus Potter. I don't understand why he's sitting by himself. Albus. _Albus_. Albus! _Albus_! ALBUS! _ALBUS SEVEREUS POTTER!_" Albus jerked awake.

"Wha—"

"Albus, what in the name of Dumbledore are you doing in here?"

"I-I…"

"What?" asked Scorpius. Albus turned.

"Hello. Are you Scorpius?" he asked. Scorpius stood there, confused.

"You don't hate me? But I'm a Malfoy!"

"So? That doesn't mean you'll be your dad. It's just like me and Rose. Well, except Rose'll be as smart as her mom, there's a huge difference." Scorpius smiled.

"Can we join you?" he asked, gesturing to the seat.

"Sure!" replied Albus.

_**Bwahahaha…CLIFF-HANGER! Okay, so yes, I did sort of leave this story, but that was because I have another story. I also know that this chapter was short, and I usually write about 1200 words, but this is just an intro. The first two chapters are like warm ups to the story. The part that you all have been waiting for will be in Chapter two I'll try to update every week! Peace!**_


End file.
